


I hate you

by xephyr



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yous not the only guitarists in this bands."<br/>"Yeah, but I should be."</p><p>Magnus and Skwisgaar try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you

They had just finished a show and adrenalines were high. Some of them, like Pickles, were just straight up high. To be fair, most of them were on something at this point in the night, but it didn't really compare to how playing a gig made them feel. Overall, everyone was in a pretty good mood. Except for Magnus, of course. As soon as they got back to their shitty apartment, he grabbed Skwisgaar roughly by the arm and dragged him into their room. He hated that it was 'their' room, but when the band first got this apartment there were only two rooms and four beds and they had all flipped coins to see who got what. Flipping coins was probably the stupidest way they could have decided, but try telling them that.

Once they were in, he slammed Skwisgaar against the door. "What the fuck did you think you were doing out there? You weren't playing the notes I wrote for your part."

Skwisgaar scoffed. "Yous didn't writes anythings for my part! It soundeds betters the way I did its, anyway. Yous not the only guitarists in this bands."

Magnus moved in closer, practically on top of the swede. "Yeah, but I should be. You fucking suck." Skwisgaar had to look up at him, irritation plain on his features. Magnus loved that. He loved that he was forced to look up at him because he was taller. It was one of his favorite things.

His lips crashed down on Skwisgaar's as he moved to grab a fistful of his long blonde hair. However, almost instantly, Skwisgaar pushed him off and punched him across the face. Magnus stumbled backwards, reaching up to his face with the back of his hand. It was covered in blood. The goddamn asshole split his lip. Magnus closed the distance between them again, his hands grasping around Skwisgaar's throat and pushing him back into the door. He kissed him once more and wasn't surprised when Skwisgaar's hand tangled itself in his hair and pulled him in closer. He was so desperately trying to resume control, but Magnus would never give him it. He tasted blood and saliva.

Skwisgaar's other hand was clawing at Magnus' ever-tightening grip on his throat. When Magnus didn't let up, Skwisgaar retaliated by kicking him in the shin as hard as he could. That got him to let go of the other man, pulling off him and cursing. Skwisgaar used the moment that he was given to sputter and gasp in mouthfuls of air into his lungs.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Yous was fucking chokings me! I was abouts to pass outs!"

"Why the fuck else would I have been doing it? Goddamn, that hurt."

They both stood there somewhat awkwardly recovering from their inflicted injuries when Magnus looked Skwisgaar over. His lips were covered in blood and he was still gasping, trying to regulate his breathing. He was covered in Magnus' blood. Magnus couldn't have been more turned on if he tried.

"Dude, suck my dick."

Skwisgaar laughed breathily, shaking his head. "Sucks your owns dicks. I'm not fuckings doings that"

It got silent again and Magnus thought about his available options. He was hard as hell and he wasn't getting out of this with nothing. It just wasn't an option.

"Fine, how about I fuck you?"

"I don'ts bottom."

"Well, fuckin' neither do I. I'm bigger than you, so that means I top."

"Whose fucking rules is you goings by? Who mades that rule?"

Magnus was getting more agitated by the second. "I did, jackass!" He practically shouted at him. Then he remembered all at once that they weren't alone in the apartment. The other three were probably passed out by now, sure, but he didn't want to chance waking them up. He made an active effort to lower his voice. "Look, we play by my rules or we don't play at all. It's your choice."

Skwisgaar looked at him for a long time and Magnus was almost afraid he was going to turn his offer down. Finally, he sighed. "Fines. Fucks, you ams such an asshole." At that, he began undoing his stupid belt. "But no more chokings. I cans tell you want to dos that again and I don't fuckings likes it."

Magnus muttered something to himself, and Skwisgaar's eyes shot back up at him, his hands stilling, clearly waiting for him. Magnus exploded again, throwing his hands into the air. "Jesus, fine! Fine! Just take all the damn fun out of this! But that's the only rule you get to make." Skwisgaar didn't reply as his hands went back to work, removing his clothes. Magnus just walked over to Skwisgaar's unmade bed and sat down on it, only taking off his shoes and belt and throwing them on his side of the room. He wasn't about to mess up _his_ bed.

Skwisgaar was only in his underwear now. "Do you haves anythings?" He asked suddenly. Magnus was pulled out his train of thought at the question.

"I don't... I might. How the fuck do you not have any lube?" Magnus huffed as he climbed over into his bed and reached into the drawers in his shitty nightstand. He was going to be really pissed off if he couldn't fuck tonight. Going in dry was never that fun for him.

"I thinks I rans out." Skwisgaar smirked as he made his way over to his bed and sat against the headboard. "You don't... how to say... fucks as much as I do, so I figures you have plenties."

"Fuck off." Magnus wasn't about to get into this tired old argument with him, so it was all he said as he angrily searched the second drawer. He had to have some left. The last time he had any sex was probably a couple months ago, so he had to have something unless Skwisgaar was going through his fucking drawers again.

He was starting to get really fucking annoyed when his fingers finally felt what he was looking for. He looked back at Skwisgaar looking positively bored on his own bed and he wanted to smack him. “I wasn’t looking for that long, asshole. Take your stupid underwear off.”

“You is still wearings all your clothes! Evens your stupid shirts!” But even as he argued, Skwisgaar complied and got completely undressed as Magnus made his way back over onto Skwisgaar’s bed.

He ignored him. "I hope you don't fuck like you play guitar."

Skwisgaar smirked up at him. "And if I dos, it's just another things I'm better than yous at."

Magnus pushed his legs apart and kneeled between them on the small bed. “Just shut up.” He unbuttoned his pants and popped the cap on the lube, emptying some of the contents onto his hand and slicking himself up. “Just shut up for once.”

He could tell Skwisgaar was going to try and be smart with him so he covered his mouth with his own, silencing whatever idiotic thing he was planning on saying. Without any real warning, he pushed inside the other man and caught his long moan in his mouth. Skwisgaar’s hands reached up around his neck and into his hair to deepen the kiss and suddenly Magnus felt his fingers twitching for something to do. All he wanted to do was wrap his fingers around Skwisgaar’s stupid neck, but he knew he couldn’t. _Fucking hell._

“You’re not nearly as tight as I thought you would be.” He said after one particularly cruel thrust, pulling away from his mouth instead letting his mouth wander around his jaw and neck.

“You is such a bads liar. I can feels you wants to cums alreadies.” Skwisgaar clenched around him, trying to prove his point, and Magnus bit back a strangled noise.

“Don’t… fucking do that. Christ.” His voice sounded more strained than he wanted it to and it pissed him off. Skwisgaar claimed he didn’t bottom but he was very good. A lot better than Magnus was expecting. And it annoyed him to no end that he was a lot closer than he would have liked to admit. He wanted to peg it down to him just not having sex in a while but he knew that wasn’t it.

“You ams not goings to help me out?” Skwisgaar’s voice came in once more. Magnus was lost in his task and almost couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“If you ask me nicely, maybe.”

“Yous telling me to beg?”

Magnus couldn’t will up the brain power to say anything especially scathing, so he just said, “Yeah.”

“Wells, I’m nots--” Skwisgaar was cut off by Magnus’ hand gripping his incredibly hard dick, and he almost cried out at the contact. He thought Magnus was being nice for once, but he was stroking him incredibly slowly. It wasn’t even a tease, it was fucking torture. “Fuckings _goddammits_ , dos it correctlies or don’t dos it at all.”

He could feel the goddamn smirk against his neck. “I’m waiting.”

Magnus slowed down, intent on milking this humiliation as long as he could. He knew Skwisgaar needed to get off. It was really only a matter of time.

“I’m goings to fucking punch you agains if you don’t…”

He tightened his grip around the base of his dick painfully. “Try again.”

Skwisgaar couldn’t hold back the moan. “Gods… fuckings… Magnus, I needs to cum.” Magnus didn’t relent, and suddenly Skwisgaar couldn’t give a shit about his dignity. “Please! Fuckings _please!_ Just do it alreadies!”

He almost wasn’t sure if Magnus was going to accept that when he finally sped up his pace and properly started jacking him off. Magnus was biting the area around his collarbone, probably hard enough to draw blood, but Skwisgaar didn’t care enough to stop him. When he felt his teeth nip at a particularly sensitive spot, he lost it. He tightened his hand in Magnus’ curly hair as he came across both of their stomachs.

Magnus was not far behind, as it were. He pulled out shortly after, giving himself a few desperate tugs, and joined in on the mess already on Skwisgaar’s stomach and chest. Skwisgaar was quietly thankful he didn’t cum inside him, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it. He could feel exhaustion creeping over him already as he tried to bring his breathing under control.

“Are you gonna let go anytime soon?” Magnus said after some time, annoyance plain in his voice. Skwisgaar remembered then that his fingers was still tightly tangled in his hair. Sheepishly, he untangled his fingers and let him go.

Once he did, Magnus got off the bed and fell into his own one, sighing as he did.

“Yous nots going to cleans up this fuckings mess?” Skwisgaar asked incredulously.

“No.” It was more or less the answer he expected.

“I fuckings hates you.”

Magnus didn’t reply as he drifted off to sleep. Whatever Skwisgaar did after that point wasn’t his problem. He also didn’t want to stay awake in the awkward post-coital stage, because he knew if he did he’d end up admitting that the sex didn’t suck, and he wasn’t going to let Skwisgaar’s falsely inflated ego fill up any further.

But if he was being honest with himself, it was pretty good.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted online since 2004 so... I hope this doesn't suck too bad. I'm finally taking the plunge and posting a fic I don't hate. God, I hope this is alright. Please be nice to me...


End file.
